☆*:.｡.The Lordbook- Ep.5 Evil'him.｡.:*☆
Written by Lord Anamary '' ''______________________________________________________________________________ In Lordia Far away hearing laughs and screams Serrohim: Are you heard what I heard, bro? Redahim: Yes! It's someone having... Serrohim: Trouble! Redahim: Fun '-_-' Serrohim: The laugh sounds evil and the scream sounds girly, so there's a problem! Redahim: No... I can recognize the laugh and the scream ... saw Serrohim disappeared '''Umm... Serrohim? Serrohim: '''hiding behind a tree Redahim: Huuuuh!! Serr-- Serrohim: covers his mouth 'Shh! Redahim: '-_-''' Serrohim: '''appears with Redahim '''Ha! ... Huh? Ghira and Kamira: '''were having fun Redahim: I told you... Serrohim: faints Evis: hiding on a tree '''Leeh! I hate when two brothers are having fun when I'm on the way! Maybe I will make the Kamistupid's brother ''EVIL and I will marry the Giulordess! snickering evilly Serrohim: wakes up 'Our cousins? '^^; I tough it was a trouble. Ghira: Nope! I was making my baby sister happy! ^_^ Redahim: See, Serrostupid? Serrohim: Serrostupid??! smacks Redahim Redahim: '-_- '''Ouch Kamira: '''D':>' Serrohim and Redahim: Oops ._. Ghira: hugs Kamira 'Aww don't cry! '<:'( Evis: teleports '''Kaboom! '''throws evil magic to Ghira Ghira: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kamira: Big bwother!!! '''D:>''' Evis: He will be your brother from the beggining who he was hating you! laughs evilly and finishes Ghira: lands down Kamira: hugs Ghira '''Big bwother! Are you okay? '''D':> Ghira: Big brother? pushes Kamira 'I'm not your big brother! Redahim: What did you do Evis Evillis? Evis: Nothing! '>:3 '''Now I will go and kidnap Lordess Giuloreen! '''evil laugh then teleports Kamira: Big bwother? What happened with you? Ghira: What? Nothing nothing! And one single thing... slaps Kamira's face so hard raging '''I'M NOT YOUR BIG BROTHER AND I HATE YOU, GIRL!!!!!!! AND LET ME!!!!! '''teleports Kamira: cries Redahim: Oh no! Stupid Evis made our cousin evil!! Serrohim: So what? Redahim: We must to find our other cousin... In Diamondestria Close to the palace Magica: So, Ghira is evil now because of Evis? Redahim: Yes! Serrohim: And he slapped Kamira! Magica: Oh noo... poor Kamira... where is she? Redahim: Some ponies will make her happy ;) 'Maybe... Serrohim: ''Maybe What? '''In the palace Serrohim: opens the door so hard ' Magica: Cousin we need your... '''sees Giuloreen on Evis' arms '''help? '._. Evis: You again? Giuloreen: You just said I won! Evis: Only yesterday, no forever! Giuloreen: '-_-i' Magica: Evillis! Make Ghira nice! Now! Evis: Why I must to listen a girl? Except my Giuly! Giuloreen: kicks Evis so hard Evis: dizzy and falls down Giuloreen: What happened? Magica: Evis made Ghira evil! Giuloreen: Ohoh XDDD Magica: stares at her Giuloreen: What? Okay okay! So if he's evil, maybe he did something bad to Kamira! D:> Redahim: Saddly yes U_U Giuloreen: So how we will make my twin brother to normal? Magica: We don't know... thinks '.... then has an idea '''I know! I remember that Ghira was kind to Kamira, because she gave him a bit kindness! ':D''' Redahim: I know it too! You took the words from my mouth, Magica! Magica: ^_^ In a random place Ghira: walks around Serrohim: Hey cousin! covers Ghira's eyes Ghira: He-hey! >.< '''Who turned off the lights??!! Serrohim: I have a surprise for you! '''walks with him On the place where Kamira is Kamira: cries stroking a random pony Serrohim: whistles far away Kamira: wipes her tears then heard Serrohim: takes his hands Ghira: Aaah! What? That stupid girl? No no no no no!!!! gets back crossing his arms Kamira: gets teary '''Big bwother... Ghira: '''angry '''DON'T CALL ME BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!!!! '''slaps Kamira more times Kamira: cries and runs away Serrohim: Uh oh... Giuloreen: YOU STUPID TWIN BROTHER!!! SHE'S YOUR BABY SISTER!!!! LOVE HER!!!! NOW!!!!! Ghira: No! Giuloreen: OH COME ON!!!!!! Magica: taking Kamira's hand 'and talks with a beautiful voice '''Cousin, be kind with your sister! Ghira: '''gets' insane face and punches Kamira to the sky Kamira: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!! cries then disappears Ghira: snickering evilly Kamira: falls to Ghira Ghira: moves Kamira: falls down then cries '''My big bwother hates me! DDDD'X cries then runs away ' Some kind magic flies around Ghira then it makes him nice Ghira: Uh uh!! What happened? ._. Magica: Evis made you evil and you slaped and punched Kamira... ;o; Ghira: gasps '''Oh no!!! '''DDDDDDDDDDX '''It's my fault!!!!!!! '''runs to Kamira Kamira: cries sitting down Ghira: close to her then he tries to touch her Kamira: gets scared and cries more ' Ghira: Poor you! Baby sister, I'm so sorry! ';n; saw Kamira's black eye and gasps '''I'm a monster! '''DX Kamira: A-a-a-are you s-s-s-sure you love me? ;_; Ghira: I love you! Evis made me evil! wipes her tears '''Remember? Kamira: '''gets more teary then hugs Ghira tightly crying Ghira: hugs back Giuloreen and Magica: Finally!! Serrohim and Redahim: Huuuhh.... it was so hard.... faints Next day Ghira: tickling Kamira Kamira: cutely Evis: on a tree '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! '''gets the screen of to him _______________________________________________________________________________ Credits Written by Lord Anamary Show planed by Lord Anamary and Surprise Characters 'Ghira, Giuloreen, Serrohim, Redahim, Magica, Kamira, Evis Evillis.' Thanks for reading! Category:Episode Category:The Lordbook Category:Lordbook episodes